In existing telecommunications networks, network elements (NEs) report management data, for Operation, Administration and Maintenance (OAM) or for managing resources of a Radio Access Network (RAN). By way of example, heterogeneous mobile telephony networks comprise a large number of NEs that transfer management data.
In existing management solutions, all NEs are transferring their management data to the management system essentially as the measurement occurs. In an expanding telecommunications network with a growing number of NEs of different sizes and importance, the amount of management data transferred from the NEs to a management system increases to an extent that occupies significant portions of limited system resources such as CPU, memory and transmission capacity at various locations in the telecommunications network.